Certain conversion reactions involving unsaturated reactants are generally of low yield and selectivity to desired products. Certain reactions involving the shifting of double bonds and/or the rearrangement of substituents in the same or different molecules are of low to moderate efficiency--i.e., with conversion rates and selectivities on the order of 50 percent or less.